fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Ian de Leon
Ian is a 20 years old Grimoire Heart member. His magic isn't well known, however it's Dark Ecriture. Appearance Ian is a medium height guy, around 5'11, with an athletic body due to his life. His hair is blond, and it matches with his light blue eyes, this can be seen on his entire family. Half of his body is tattooed, it's a tradition in his family, and each one have a meaning. Normally wearing dark/cold color outfits covering his tattoo. His insignia can be found at his left pectoral. Personality Ian has a strong tendency of laughing out loud maniacally and opening his eyes widely after using successively his primary magic. He's the "cool" type of guy, seems to be one of the quietests mages, however he's always curious and tend to be more talkative in this 'state'. Vain of his looking and a gentleman when he wants, mostly, when things gets serious, De Leon thinks he's more handsome than everyone but don't show much this feelings about himself. Don't like to mix with others too much, and hates strange suddenly people that looks to much friendly, Ian thinks everyone just want something of others. Hates failure, also he can be so proud about himself and his family name that it starts to be arrogant when someone talks about it. But despite of this "selfish" appearance, he gives his maximum when it's about helping his friends and guild mates. Can be seen being more friendly with some people, however he tends to hide it. Not much emotive because of how his life went when young. Above all else, Ian is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt. Also holds great respect towards Guiche De Gramont, his last Guild Master. Synopsis (Coming Soon) History (Under changes and progress) Ian De Leon was born in Gorah, south of Fiore, in the year X771. During his childhood, more specifically till 7 years old, he lived with his parents that were always doing jobs, his father Fabian de Leon and his mother Lutiene Hathaway de Leon. These jobs would not last more than 1 week, during which Ian was left in the care of a big friend of the family. Because of this, they never had time to tell Ian about magic, and this type of information. After a long time away and without making any type of contact, his parents were considered MIA, and probably dead. Because of that, Ian, that was only 7 years old, started to live in an orphanage, where he lived till 9 years of age. Gorah is a country which doesn't has much courtyard with magic.Having a small and frail stature and being calm, shy and kind of gothic, he was always the target of the bigger and older boys, being bullied almost every day. Certain day, three other boys started to provoke and hurt him, they punched him in the stomach and face, dragged him over the floor by his hair, and making other types of violence. In this moment, the hate, fury, humiliation and the despair started some weird reactions over his body, some lights, forces and powers came out of him, shining the place, and making all the attacks against him to be reflected to the aggressor. Others orphans, teachers and common people that were nearby the local lived this event, making this event become known in the city. A legend was born there. Some days passed and Ian received a suddenly visit. Was his uncle, William de Leon that came to adopt him to live in the south-east Mountains of Gorah, this man was the brother of his father, and they've never met till this moment, Ian had only heard about this strange man in stories told by his parents, about a mage that went to live in the mountains to improve his power, mind and non-magical combat arts. From the 9 to 15 years of age, Ian was set to an intense training of strength, resistance, agility and some types of body combat, like bare hands or sword. He also started to have some lessons and train about his magic, learning to dominate his power with perfection. A good and strong relation born between Ian and his uncle, which tells him about the history of their family, and showing some old pictures to him. When Ian completed 16 years Will made him a tattoo, that covers half of his body and he noticed that it was very similar to his father one, and his uncle showed that he had some similar drawings over his body too. With some questions in his mind, Ian asked help to Will, that refused to give these answers easily and inspired him to discover the truth about all the mysteries alone. By the 16th anniversary and others after, Ian received anonymously a gift box, which inside had some beautiful crystals, wrapped in red heart paper, it happened always in the day of his anniversary. His uncle witnessed the receipt of the first package and it impressed him, that type of crystals was rare and expensive in this time. Explained to his nephew that these crystals are called lacrimas, and it’s used to storage magical power, in this case, too small for applying some kind of power into someone, but big enough to empower a weapon, like a sword, turning it into a magical blade, create an explosion or even restore a bit of the user magical power. In this moment a vestige of hope could be found in Will's hearth, would Fabian or Lutiene, or even both be alive? But where? No, it was probably impossible, pretty hard to believe. In the year of X788, Will is murdered by another mage, which was possibly sent by a guild, but Ian was ready to carry on his lonely life, he took his uncle's Katana and Tanto and left to live like a wandering magician in the pursuit of knowledge, train, vengeance and mainly, information about his parents and their whereabouts. Some years late he met a lovely girl named Zoey Stark, who tells him about a guild, Oración Seis, where she’s a member, He then notice that this guild goal is something that he always wanted, his philosophy, that is: Turn non-magicians into magicians, that caused him to went join that guild. You, the reader must be thinking… but why? Because when he was still a child he and other kids suffered a lot against the heavy and older boys in the orphanage, and it happened because they were weaker physically, and couldn’t protect themselves, but only until the day that Ian discovered his magic, then he could protect himself and of course, beat up the big bully bastards, earning respect and fear. So he became more convict that all the people should have access to magic, so they would have a protection against mean persons, in the same way it happened to him. Of course the bad guys would gain magic too, because everyone would, but at least the fights wouldn't be so unequal like it was, everybody would stand a chance to win. Magic and Abilities Dark Écriture(闇の文字 (闇のエクリテュール) (Yami no Ekurityūru): This Magic allows the user to write runes that, depending on what is written, will actually affect its target. Enchantments can be used as traps, the trap effects of this Magic require time to set up, however this Magic can be used to produce battle effects immediately, in some cases. Such runes, depending on what is written, will have different effects. Dark Écriture comes in as an extremely useful form of Magic, with the runes being used ranging from offensive ones, which can inflict excruciating pain onto the targets, making it impossible for them to fight back, or even infuse them with specific feelings, to those capable of changing Ian's own appearance, to make him more formidable in combat or grant him added advantages and capabilities. Sword Proficiency Equipment Katana: '''Normal Katana. Ian uses his lacrimas to potentiate the whole body of his katana for a period of time. '''Kansho & Bakuya Daggers: '''Pair of Yin Yang daggers. '''Lacrimas: '''These are able to storage a sort of magical power, it can be used in many different ways, explosions, creating smoke screens, potentiate weapons, elemental effects, vision.... He has also a '''sunglass in his pocket for sunny days, and normally uses a Magical Headphone, item that stores music inside its Magic Database. . Relationships Zoey Stark: Good little friendship, she brought him to Oración Seis. Ian had more feelings for her than a friendship would normally have, however she's now missing. Guiche De Gramont: Ian's first and last Guild Master, Leon shows great respect towards him. One of Ian's goals is finding this man again, he's missing by now. 'Marina Dandilion: '''Ian first friend inside Oración Seis Guild, they were planning about making a team when she disappeared, they hadn't any more contact since then. '''Faith-Rhianna Tellcarrina: '(in development). 'Lhurian Leruge: '(in development). 'Celie Farron: '(in development). Trivia 30.03.12 - Ian Left Oración Seis Guild and became a Rogue Mage. 06.04.12 - Ian joined Grimoire Heart Guild after an incident during a trip, one that quite changed his life. Quotes (Coming Soon) Category:Characters Category:Character